The Portal To Heaven
by lunerbrittania
Summary: When Buffy's life is turned upside down by Angel getting sent to hell, a strange book may change all of that.
1. Painful Memorys

The Portal to Heaven  
  
Buffy was tired.  
  
She was tired of a life of being pushed into things that she didn't want to do. She was tired of her slaying, and of being without Angel. She was tired of being a mom to her little sister when all she wanted was her own mom back to comfort her instead.  
  
All her life revolved around was her duties. Keep the house clean. Look after Dawn. Don't get her wrong. She loves her little sister, and would do anything for her, but Buffy was having her own mental breakdown, and having to deal with her sister's as well as her own was stressful to say the least.  
  
And then came her most troublesome duties. The mother load of all duties. Keep the world alive. Usually that wasn't a problem, but lately Giles had been digging up old texts, and when Giles did this usually some kind of apocalypse came along and endangered her life, and the lives of her loved ones. Not that she had much loved ones left any longer.  
  
Ever since her mother died she had been drifting away from her friends, and felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Oh wait. She did didn't she? Having to go out night after night slaying vampires wasn't exactly the best thing to put on resumes you know.  
  
It was her slaying that started all her problems in the first place. It made her leave her old home in LA, because she had to burn down her school gym. Not because she wanted to (unlike what nameless principles think). But she had no choice. Her school gym was full of vampires and all of them were burned to a crisp when the gym went down. But of course the school prefers to take ignorance to a tee, and decided that she was disturbed. They politely tried ways to kick her out of the school before they just plainly told her that she shouldn't return to school the next day or any day there after.  
  
Then it made her move to a hellmouth that quite frankly was not a very nice place. Her slaying duties had introduced her to the love of her life. Normally this would have been a good thing, but the key word was normally.  
  
Angel was as mysterious as they come. He took crypticism to new heights. Not to mention the hunkyness factor. She didn't even think it could be called a hunkyness factor. More of a how long can I keep my hands to myself and not drool factor. But that was beside the point. Angel had came and won her heart, and on her 17th birthday in the act of there love Angel lost his soul. Bet your kind of wandering how he managed to do that. Well you see that was the irony of the relationship, Angel was a vampire. How was it possible that a vampire and a vampire slayer could fall in love? Kind of bring a whole new twist to the phrase "love is blind" huh?  
  
When Angel's demon was released he took a sick and twisted interest in Buffy. Angel was no more and Angelus was the name of his body's new host. Angelus took all of Angel's emotions and twisted them to fit his own dark personality. And Angel's love for Buffy was not exempt. Instead of loving her he obsessed about her. About the closest thing to love a demon could come to. He stalked her night after night. Torturing her with memories of her beloved Angel. And even went as far as to kill Ms. Calendar, her computer teacher. A gypsy who was trying to recurse Angelus with Angel's soul.  
  
Eventually he became tired of stalking Buffy and decided that he wanted to send the world to hell. He opened Arcathea a portal to hell. Buffy arrived just as he was performing the ritual. She managed to distract him, but it was to late. Arcathea was open and there was only one way to close it. Angelus's blood had opened it, and now it was needed in order to close it.  
  
Buffy had him pinned when all of the sudden Angelus started to convulse. When he stopped Buffy could tell there was something different about him. When she looked in his eyes she could tell that they were not Angeles's eyes but the eyes of her beloved Angel. Angel looked at her and told her he felt like he hadn't seen her in months.  
  
Buffy hugged him to her as she started to cry silent tears. When Angel felt the tears he pulled back from her embrace and looked at her. Cupping her face in his hand he thumbed away her tears, and asked her what was wrong, never sparing a moment for his own confusion and disorientation.  
  
This thought sent her into more silent tears. She once again pulled him back to her and shushed him with a kiss. Even in his confusion Angel responded to her. And when it was over Buffy was breathless. Buffy was just starting to feel better when there was a bright light behind Angel starting to form.  
  
With horror dawning in her mind Buffy realized what it was. The ritual had evidentially been completed and now the portal was opening. Buffy closed her eyes so that she would not have to watch the thing that nightmares were made of open. She knew of only one thing that could stop it and it was the worst thing anyone could ever be asked to do.  
  
As the portal got bigger Buffy ignored it and turned her attention to Angel once again who seemed content to be held in her arms. Evidentially not remembering the things his demon had done yet. Buffy kissed him once more and told him to close his eyes. He did so without a moment's hesitation.  
  
Laying him down again she lifted the sword that she was using to fight Angelus with as though it were the heaviest thing in the world. She then told Angel that she loved him, and ran the sword through his stomach. When he opened his eyes he looked at her in confusion. She told him she loved him once again as he was being pulled into the portal.  
  
And then he was gone.  
Buffy never forgave her self for doing that. And even now as she sat in her room wandering about her god forsaken life, the mere thought of Angel sends her into tears of self loathing. But the sound of her sister's soft steps outside her door made her quickly wipe them away. "Buffy? Are you ok?" Dawn asked through the door.  
  
"Yes of course I am. What made you think I wasn't?" Buffy asked with false brightness.  
  
"Well I thought I heard crying so I thought." She trailed off. "Never mind. Are you sure your ok? She asked again.  
  
" Yes of course I am. I wasn't crying. What reason would I have to cry?" She asked, allowing a trace of bitterness to inter her voice.  
  
Dawn wisely decided to keep quite.  
  
"You must have been tired, and started hearing things. Go to bed, and I will see you in the morning." Buffy said. Once again in a cheerful voice.  
  
" Ok." Dawn said reluctantly after a few moments. " Goodnight Buffy."  
  
" Goodnight Dawn."  
  
The next morning Buffy was awoken by the sound of a phone ringing. Making a grab at the phone she missed and managed to shove it off the nightstand. The phone came off the hook when it hit the floor. And the sound of her watchers voice interred the room.  
  
" Buffy? Buffy are you there. I have some information for you, but I need you to answer the phone first. So if you would be so kind as to let me know that you are alive, it would be much appreciated."  
  
Buffy groaned and grabbed the phone off the floor.  
  
" This had better be good to be calling at 5:00 in the morning." Buffy all but growled at the phone.  
  
" Well I did find something interesting. And I would like you to be over hear to take a look at it." His English accent sounding tired.  
  
" I will be right over." Buffy sighed. She hung up the phone, and got out of her burrow of warm blankets. Pulling her nightshirt over her head she neatly folded it, and set it on her bed before she walked to her dresser to get a pair of comfortable jeans, and a shirt. As she was putting on her shoe's Dawn walked into the room looking for all the world as if she were still asleep.  
  
" Who was it that called?" She asked groggily.  
  
" It was Giles. He said he found something interesting, and wanted me to have a look at it, but knowing him it is probably just an amulet or something. So why don't you go back to bed, and I will go over see what he wants and come back to fix you breakfast? Sound good?" She bribed. She knew how her sister hated to cook in the morning.  
  
" Ok" Was all Dawn said before she walked out the door, and back to her room.  
  
Buffy hurriedly walked down the stairs, and out the front door to her car. A silver Ford mustang convertible. One of the only indulgences of her life. Her car was her baby. When she finally arrived at Giles's apartment, she got out of her car and walked to his front door. Before she had the chance to knock the door was opened.  
  
" Buffy. Come in. Come in." He ushered her in and turned to close the door. The predawn sun shined off of his glassed for a moment as he closed the door. When he turned around he jumped, finding Buffy was right behind him.  
  
" Awful early in the day to be this jumpy isn't it Giles?" Buffy asked in amusement, and slight curiosity.  
  
" Yes, well things must be considered now." He said as he moved passed her to sit on the couch. It was cluttered with parchments and books. Buffy had a fun time trying to find a place to sit.  
  
" What do you mean things?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
" Last night I got immersed in a book." Giles started.  
  
" Big surprise there" She stated.  
  
" And I stumbled upon a very interesting piece of information." He continued as if she hadn't said anything.  
  
" Giles no offence or anything, but I think you could find any book interesting."  
  
" Buffy." Giles said in a reprimanding tone.  
  
" Sorry I didn't get my java in me this morning." She said contritely.  
  
" As I was saying. The book that I was reading was most fascinating! I was up most of the night translating it. Only when I was done translating it did I fully process what the book really was."  
  
" Well what was it?" Buffy said.  
  
" It is a " as Giles was about to say what it was he was interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
  
Giles got up an answered it. There the whole Scooby gang stood. Willow was evidentially the one who knocked cause her hand was still in the air. Behind Willow stood Xander and beside him stood Cordelia looking frazzled at having to be up so early. Also in the group, Oz stood beside Willow.  
  
" You called the Scooby gang to order your majesty?" Xander said with an exaggerated bow, trying to break the tension from the death looks Cordy was throwing everyone.  
  
" Yes I did. Come in and I will tell you why." He usher them in like he had Buffy. Now the sun was fully up. After closing the door and resuming his spot on the couch he began once again. " Last night I was up going through old books when I came upon one I had never seen before. After staying up all night translating it I finally got to read the whole thing in it's own. I then realized its importance." He said trailing off.  
  
"Well are you going to tell us what it is or is that all you dragged us over here to tell?" Cordelia snapped.  
  
" It is a book of records." Giles said simply. " Records? Records of what?" Buffy asked. Saying something for the first time since her friends arrived.  
  
" Of portals that have opened and ever will open on this Earth." Giles stated.  
  
" Please you actually want us to believe that? Yea right!!" Cordy said.  
  
" I didn't believe it myself till I saw proof." He said softly looking at Buffy.  
  
" Arcathea." Buffy simply stated.  
  
Giles nodded his head. That got everyone to shut up. Giles grabbed a book from the middle of a pile in front of him. The book was leather, and looked old. There had gold words on the front that Buffy couldn't read. She wasn't a linguist, but she could tell that it was Latin.  
  
" Giles? What is the name of this book?"  
  
" Roughly translated it means the book of portals."  
  
" Not really one for words was he?" Xander asked. Referring to the author.  
  
" Back then Xander what you had to say was short and to the point. They didn't waste there time on words." Giles said.  
  
" Oh" Was all he replied.  
  
" So why did you have to call us over here at 5:00 in the morning to tell us this?" Willow asked.  
  
" That is a very good question." Giles said smiling at Willow. " In the book it tells the year the month and roughly the week that the portals have opened. Almost as if it weren't sure of it. What is interesting though is that each event has one date on top and then another date below it. And the question you would have to ask your self is why would there be two dates. And even on some of them there are three dates. I hypothesize that the first date is a rough estimate of when the portal is going to open. The second date is the date of the actual event, and the third date is the date of the return or the time the portal opens again."  
  
" That still doesn't answer why we got the 5:00 morning bugle call." Buffy said.  
  
" As I said before it is a record of all portals that will open and ever have. The book has a date in here that I think Buffy will find very interesting."  
  
" What is it?" She asked.  
  
" In the books are also symbols beside every single portal. I can't be absolutely certain; but there is a date in here that states that a portal is about to open this week. The symbol by the date is the same symbol that is by the portal of Arcathea."  
  
" Oh my god." Willow gasped  
  
" You mean that the portal that dead boy opened is going to be opened again?" Xander asked.  
  
" No that portal can never be opened again. But something is going to happen. Of that we can be assured. It takes a very powerful being to open a portal to hell. And I have a feeling that what ever it is isn't going to be good."  
  
" So you want us to be on our guard incase any big mean portals decide to open up and let the wrath of hell on Sunnydale?" Buffy asked  
  
" Pretty much. Buffy you have to understand that if this book is telling the truth that Hell may once again come to Earth."  
  
" Earth already has it's own personal man made hell. What makes you think I would let the real thing come?" Buffy said bitterly. " Listen I have to get home. I left Dawn alone and I promised to make her breakfast this morning. So I will see you guys later."  
  
" Buffy will you please take some weapons with you just in case?" Giles asked.  
  
" Giles I really don't need them. I am a big girl. I can take care of my self."  
  
" I know this, but as a favor to me that would really make me feel better. Would you please take some weapons in a bag with you where ever you go?"  
  
" Yea. Give me the key to the weapons cabinet so that I can get some out."  
  
" I already have a bag packed for you. It has the basic essentials in it." He said as he got up. " I have something packed for the rest of you too." He called back as he walked down the hall. When he came back he had five different bags with him. One of them was bigger than the rest. He handed the biggest bag to Buffy, and then handed the rest of the bags to the group.  
  
" Call if anything happens ok?"  
  
" Yea. Yea." Buffy said as she walked out the door.  
  
" That's odd." Giles said looking down at the book.  
  
" What is it?" Willow asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
" The dates are messed up on this portal." He said pointing to a date. " What do you mean, " The dates are wrong."? Xander asked.  
  
"On the rough estimate of this portal the date is ok, but the date of the actual event and the time of the return are exactly the same." He said confused.  
  
" You mean like the portal never closed or that the portal opened for a split second and closed right away?" Oz asked.  
  
" I have no clue as to what it could mean." Giles said.  
Buffy drove around in a daze not even realizing where she was going until she turned off her car. When she looked up to see where she was she saw that she was at the mansion.  
  
Talking about Arcathea had made her think of Angel. She knew that if she didn't go right then and there she would have broke down sobbing.  
  
She opened the door and walked in to the room. Looking around she felt a familiar smell hit her nose. It was his scent. She walked over to the couch and sat down. The little indent that he and she had made was still there in the cushions. To her it felt like the grand canyons without him.  
  
Buffy set the bag of weapons that she promised Giles to carry with her everywhere on the floor beside the couch. She relaxed into the couch the tears she had been holding back finally fell like tiny rivers down her face. After crying for half and hour she fell into an exhausted sleep. It was about noon when she finally woke up.  
  
When she did wake up she looked at her watch. Noticing the time she cursed and hurry out the door. She got into her car and started it up and began driving to her house. Using her rear view mirror she checked to if the tearstains on her face were too noticeable. Noticing that her mascara had ran a little she pulled off the road to touch it up.  
  
Reaching for her bag she noticed that it wasn't there. Then she remembered that she had put her make-up bag in her weapons bag to help reduce the things she was carrying. She then started looking for her weapons bag. Then she remembered she took it into the mansion with her, and in her rush she had forgot it.  
  
Starting the car again she turned it around and headed back to the mansion. She pulled into the driveway. Opened her door and ran in the mansion. She saw that her bag was right where she left it. Running over to the couch she slipped and fell just as a bright light exploded into the room. Buffy shielded her eyes from the brightness of it. Then as suddenly as it started it was gone. Buffy hurriedly grabbed her weapons bag, and grabbed the first two weapons she could get her hands on. It just so happened that a crossbow and a sword were there.  
  
Getting up cautiously she looked over the couch. What she saw was not what she was expecting. On the ground laid a man in tattered clothes. Buffy cautiously walked around the couch. She pointed the crossbow at the man's heart. All of the sudden the man looked up.  
  
It was Angel.  
  
Authors notes: The first time I posted this story I had people commenting on my lack of paragraphs. Finally having getting off of my big fat tush I decided to fix it. Also I was really let down that I only got two reviews, but life goes on. I am hoping that this time I will get more than two reviews, but that of course is up to you fine people. So! If you want to write a review move you fingers. If you want to write a review move you fingers! If you want to write a review and you know you really do. If you want to write a review move your fingers. (Don't ask) Please please please review. 


	2. Meeting Again

Author Notes: I decided to put the author notes at the beginning this time so that you wouldn't have to read it at the end of the story, cause I know when I am just done reading a story I like to reflect on it a bit. Oh yea sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I really have a motivation problem. So enough blabber and on with chapter two!  
  
Oh Yea (again)! I would never in a million years be able to own Buffy's show. (If I did personally I would have Angel and Buffy together forever.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Recap: Getting up cautiously she looked over the couch. What she saw was not what she was expecting. On the ground laid a man in tattered clothes. Buffy cautiously walked around the couch and pointed the crossbow at the man's heart. All of the sudden the man looked up.  
  
It was Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy jerked back as if she had been hit. With her eyes wide she laid the crossbow down, but keep the sword in her hands just in case. During all of this Angel kept his eyes on her, and followed her every move tensely.  
  
" Angel." Whispered Buffy.  
  
" How do you know that name?!" Angel asked sharply.  
  
"Why wouldn't I remember that name? It's the only name I have ever called you." Buffy said shocked.  
  
" I don't know who you are, and I don't know how you know that name, but you aren't going to get anymore of a reaction out of me than any of the others." He said determinedly.  
  
" Reaction? What are you talking about?" A confused Buffy asked.  
  
Instead of answering her, he just got up and started walking away.  
  
" Angel! Wait! Come back! It's me Buffy." She said running after him.  
  
Angel tensed up, stopped and said, " And so are a million others." Then started to walk away again.  
  
" But."  
  
" Don't." He stopped and then said in a voice that was soft but deadly sounding.  
  
" Don't start pretending to be her and then become another demon again. I may have fell for it before, but I know better now so you might as well get to the torture part."  
  
That was when Buffy finally noticed all of the scars that laced his back.  
  
" Oh my god." She whispered bringing her right hand to her mouth.  
  
Immediately she rushed to his side. She was just about to pull him to her for a hug when he swung a punch at her. On pure instinct she was able to block it.  
  
Then he sent a kick to her knees that dropped her to the ground like a bag of bricks. She jumped right back up and delivered a spinning kick to his head that he blocked.  
  
Buffy backed up and stood on guard.  
  
" You don't think I would be that easy to get to do you." He said snidely. " I may not be able hold out forever but I will never give up without a fight."  
  
" Angel listen to me!" She pleaded with him. " I don't know what or who you are talking about, but I am me or I mean Buffy. Believe me! Please." She said the last word in a soft whisper.  
  
She saw him hesitate and then continue walking up the stairs and out of sight. Buffy walked back to the couch and dropped her sword with a clang next to her weapons bag. Then she sank into the dip in the couch once again, and shed tears there for the second time that day.  
  
After awhile she wiped away her tears and got her cell phone out. Dialing Giles number she waited as it rang. Then she heard someone pick up the phone.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Giles. It's me Buffy."  
  
" Buffy what's wrong?"  
  
" You know that portal you said was going to open?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Well it opened."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Is that all you are going to say?" She asked a little surprised.  
  
" I am trying to recollect myself." He said.  
  
" If that's enough to get you put out I better not tell you the rest then."  
  
" There's more?"  
  
" Yea. Angel came out of the portal. And when I told him that I was me he told me that so were a million others and walked away."  
  
" Buffy I want you to get out of there. Do you hear me? Angel is probably in a dangerous state of mind right now. I will not have you risk yourself."  
  
" Yea he did take a punch and kick at me. And me knees are still telling me about it." She said as she rubbed the back of her left knee.  
  
" I want you to wait outside for me. I am coming to get you. I don't want to risk you driving right now. Especially with the speed demon of a thing you call a car."  
  
" Giles if a didn't know any better I would say you cracked a funny."  
  
" Yes well I must be on a roll. I will talk to you as soon as I get there. Be careful ok?"  
  
" Always."  
  
Then she hung up the phone and sat there for a moment contemplating what she was going to do until Giles came to pick her up. But before she could make a decision she heard Angel's voice talking to her.  
  
" Why haven't you come after me yet?"  
  
" Because I don't want to attack you. That's why." She said turning away from him so that she didn't see his face.  
  
" Why don't you just turn into the demon I know you are and start the torture?"  
  
" You know with the way you are carrying on one would think you enjoyed being tortured."  
  
" It's a suitable enough punishment." He said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
" Punishment?"  
  
" For what I did to her."  
  
" Who is she? This woman that you care so much about." Buffy said a little hesitantly.  
  
" She was my life. But now she surly must be dead for it's been hundreds of years since I was sent to hell."  
  
" What was her name?" Buffy persisted. Ignoring the fact that he said that he had been in hell for hundreds of years.  
  
"Buffy was her name. You should know that. It has been your favorite torture for centuries, always pretending to be her but turning into a demon as soon as I give in."  
  
Buffy who had been standing was so sick with relief that she sank into the couch in gratefulness.  
  
" Thank god." She whispered not knowing that he heard her.  
  
" I never thought I would live, or should I say die to see the day a demon in hell would pray to the god almighty in heaven." He said sarcastically.  
  
" You know I am really getting sick of the fact that you keep calling me a demon."  
  
" Why it's the truth you know."  
  
" I'm leaving."  
  
" That's a relief."  
  
" You know Angel. I know hell must be a horrible place to live, but I never thought I would live to see the day that you would lose your soul to the things you hate most."  
  
" Well you know you guys haven't exactly made my life a picnic down here."  
  
" Down where Angel! Where exactly is down here?!"  
  
" In hell of course. You would think after so many years you guys would learn to find a different torture."  
  
Each time they said something to each other they got closer and closer together.  
  
" You want torture? I will tell you about torture! I spent two months of my life having my head messed with by a demon in disguise of the man that I love. Then as if to prove that it wasn't enough, fate decided that I had to send him to hell. And it wasn't the demon I sent to hell either. It had two be him, the one man in the world that deserved to go to heaven the most. And to top it all off my watcher, the man I regard as a father, is happy that I sent him to hell, doesn't even care that it kills me every time someone mentions his name. Or Xander calls him deadboy. Or when I walk into my room at night, and remember the happiest night of my life is what caused me the most grief I have ever experienced. I know torture. I hold it dear to my heart because after loosing him I lost everything else."  
  
While she said all this tears fell down her face, and finished in silence.  
  
He just stood and looked at her. Then he silently walked over to her and wiped away her tears. Keeping his right hand on her face he looked her in the eye and said.  
  
"I don't know what I am getting myself into. But you feel different from all the others. It's funny." He said laughingly. "But for all the times I fell for the demon tricks that have been pulled on me, never once did they make me feel what I felt with her. and what I am feeling right now." After he said this he rubbed his thumb over her cheek.  
  
"What are you feeling?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Unconditional love. Love that lasts no matter what happens."  
  
When she heard this she pulled away from his hand and turned her back on him.  
  
"I don't deserve that kind of love. Not anymore." She finished in a whisper. And then started to walk away to the door.  
  
Angel looked shocked for a moment and then saw that she had left her weapons bag and cell phone on the couch. He picked them up and called out.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" while holding up her weapons bag, and cell phone.  
  
Buffy turned and looked. Walking back she stopped right in front of him.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"I want to know if what I am feeling is real or if it is another demon trick."  
  
"Angel I wouldn't be able to convince you even if I wanted to."  
  
"So this is a demon trick. I should have known." He said turning away.  
  
"I not a demon Angel! I'm a human with a broken heart."  
  
"Why are you heart broken?" He said turning to her once again.  
  
"Because I have to push you away."  
  
"Why do you have to push me away?"  
  
" Because think about it. Every time I would be around you I would have the urge to kiss the daylights out of you and eventually. it would lead to more than just kissing. I wouldn't be able to stand having you lose your soul to me again, because of my wants and needs."  
  
While she said all this, her eyes wondered all around the room, resting on anything but Angel, in till he grab her hands softly and gently brought them to his lips and kissed them. Then looking in her eyes he said.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Angel you may not care but I do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you again. I wouldn't be able to deal with that kind of agony."  
  
She said slowly as she brought her hands away from his lips. And then she picked up her cell phone and weapons bag, and started to walk away again.  
  
"I called Giles before you came back down. He told me that I should go outside and wait for him. He says that you're probably in a dangerous state of mind right now. I think he was right. You had better get behind something it's still daylight out."  
  
"No" He said determinedly. " I'm not letting you leave in till we talk. But if you're so determined to leave all you have to do is open the door and shine a little light on the situation."  
  
"Angel get behind something. I have to go outside so I can meet Giles."  
  
" Not in till we talk." He said stubbornly.  
  
"We have already talked Angel. There's nothing left to talk about."  
  
Slowly Angel started to stalk towards her. Making Buffy back up against the door.  
  
"You see that's where you're wrong. The way I see it we have plenty to talk about. And I am not letting you out of this mansion in till we do."  
  
"Ok. So talk already."  
  
"First sit down on the couch."  
  
"How can I? You have me backed up against the door."  
  
"Well how else was I to make sure you didn't leave?" He said giving her a look.  
  
"Asking would have been suitable enough."  
  
"Like you would have stayed if I had asked."  
  
"No. Not likely, but it would have been proper manners." She said as Angel backed up and let her walk to the couch.  
  
"And since when was you worried about proper etiquette?"  
  
"What do you think we need to talk about Angel?" She said getting straight to the point.  
  
"About us."  
  
"We already went over this. There is no us. And if that is all you have to say then I've got to be going." And then she started to get up, but was pulled down by Angel.  
  
"You say that there is no us. That there can be nothing between you and me. Then prove it. Kiss me. And then tell me after you kiss me that you felt nothing. If what you say is true then tell me you didn't fell anything, and I will leave you alone, and let you leave."  
  
"Angel you know I can't do that."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid?"  
  
"Yes." She said in a whisper.  
  
" I won't hurt you."  
  
" I know that!" She said in an outburst of emotion. "But if I kiss you now I know I won't be able to leave."  
  
"Is that so bad? Do you that desperately want to leave?"  
  
"I have to. Giles is meeting me outside and." She trailed off as Angel's lips started to get closer to hers.  
  
" Do you have any other excuses you want to get out?" He asked, as he was only inches away.  
  
" No" She said as she looked into his chocolate colored eyes.  
  
" Good" He said as he descended upon her lips.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes in bliss. Angel kissed her with a warm teasing pressure at first in till he heard a moan escape from her. At once it was like a flood gate opened and Angel poured all of his emotions in to the kiss. A gasp came from her and Angel used that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Tired of keeping her hands at her sides she brought them up and tangled them in his hair. Moaning Angel brought his hands to the sides of her face so that he could get better situated. Kissing for a little while longer they broke apart.  
  
Buffy was desperate for breath, and red as a beet.  
  
"It's nice to know that hell hasn't effected my kissing techniques." Angel said with a smile.  
  
" You know if that hadn't been such a good kiss I would punch you right now."  
  
" Lucky for me." He said laughing.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a knock on the door.  
  
" Buffy I know you're in there. Open the door. It's locked."  
  
"It's Giles." She said to him in a sad whisper.  
  
"Go."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"You have to you have no idea what he will do if you don't."  
  
"Alright. But I'm coming back tonight to see you."  
  
" You better. Hurry."  
  
"Buffy are you ok in there? I'm coming in."  
  
Buffy picked up her weapons bag right before she called out to Giles.  
  
"That's ok Giles I'll be right out."  
  
Just as she started walking to the door a bright light exploded in the room throwing Buffy to the floor. Suddenly she started feeling a pulling on her body. She turned and saw Angel pulling her to him from his position of hanging on the couch. Putting the weapons bag over her shoulder she grabbed on to anything she could as she made her way to Angel.  
  
"What's happening Angel?" Buffy Screamed.  
  
" I don't know. Hold on to me."  
  
Over all the noise they heard Giles yelling for Buffy outside the door. Buffy's eyes widened as she heard Giles say he was coming in.  
  
"No don't come in." She yelled. Though not loud enough cause all of the sudden the door opened and in came Giles. The sudden opening of the door caused the couch to shift making Angel and Buffy loose there holds on the couch. Hanging on to each other they flew back towards the hole in the bright light, and went in to it. All at once the bright light stopped. Giles stood staring at the spot where the portal was. Getting his cell phone out he called Willow.  
  
"Willow its Giles. Buffy's gone."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * Authors P.S.* Please Review. 


End file.
